


Rotten to the core.

by Alexs



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bullying, Other, kind of a vent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 19:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20363983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexs/pseuds/Alexs





	Rotten to the core.

My name is Mikan Tsumiki. 

I have lived most of my entire life alone, with no friends. For whatever reason, I was constantly picked on. Everyone hated me, just because of who I was. 

Even when I tried to be kind to others, I got nothing in return other than punches and kicks. I had no one. 

I still have no one. 

I'm an adult now, and my relationship with people has improved, I guess I could say I have made some sort of friends, people that are important to me. 

But I can't help but feel… Jealousy. The way they are happier around other people, the fact that they're able to share happy moments. I hate it. Jealousy is probably the wrong word, envy works better, because I never had a bond like that in the first place. 

I just want to be loved, I want to feel special to someone, like they never want to let go of me. But I guess it's foolish of me even believing that anyone would want me. Something as putrid and horrible as me. 

I try to always be a good person, I really do, but when I see a friend being happy with someone else it makes something within me awaken. Something disgusting, that eats me up from the inside-out. It makes me feel sick, it makes me feel anxious. 

Because I'm not enough.   
Because I'll never be enough. 

Because no one wants something as rotten as me. 

My name is Mikan Tsumiki. 

And I don't deserve love.


End file.
